Inuyasha's Ways to Torture Shippo!
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: Shippo is constantly annoying Inuyasha, so every time Inuyasha gets revenge in a new way! inculeds washers, dryers, freezers, microwaves, and much much much MORE! if u hav any ideas please tell me.
1. Shippo In IndaWasha and the Dria!

Shippo in In-da-washa and de Dri-a!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha  
  
AN: k my bff says In-da-washa in stead of Inuyasha. So and in dri-a and boom ya got a fic idea! All credit goes 2 Jessi thought! So thanx a load!  
  
~~**~~ Kagome had just taught Inuyasha how to use the washer and dryer 'caz she was sick of doing his blood cover cloths! Inuyasha at the moment was playing with the buttons thinking he knew what he was doing. But it is very hard to concentrate when a little kitsune is annoying the hell out of you!  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing?" He asked  
  
"My laundry."  
  
"How come?"  
  
" 'Caz Kagome won't do it for me anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, she just said she won't."  
  
"So how does this thing work?" Shippo asks completely confused on how a giant (compared to him) metal contraption could wash cloths.  
  
Inuyasha gives him a quick explanation on how it works and what the different buttons do.  
  
"Can you show me? I still don't get it."  
  
Inuyasha, who was already in a bad mood, and very annoyed at the little fox, quickly grabs him and shoves him in the cold and soapy water.  
  
"So you want a demonstration huh? I'll give ya a live demonstration!" The dog demon smiles devilishly, closes the lid, and starts the baby up!  
  
Some how Shippo manages to survive the washer. So Inuyasha plunges his had into the cold water and pulls up a dripping wet ball of choking fuzz!  
  
"Inuyasha!. what was. that for!?" The little fox chokes and sputters but manages a complete sentence.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Inuyasha pops open the dryer and tosses Shippo in.  
  
10 minutes later Kagome walks by the two appliances but hears a loud "eeeeekkkkk!!!!" coming from the dryer. She can also hear a loud thump between squeaks!  
  
She swiftly opens up the dryer revealing a fluffy ball slightly resembling Shippo. That is except for the socks covering his body due to the static.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She yells to the dog demon at the other side of the house, "did you stick poor Shippo in the washer and dryer?!"  
  
Even with the distance between them Kagome can still here Inuyasha's insane laughter.  
  
"MAYBE"  
  
Kagome whispers something to Shippo who runs off towards the ½ demon. Than she hears a loud "OOOWWWWW!!!!". She guesses her idea worked and Inuyasha got the biggest static shock of his life!  
  
~~**~~ Well like it hate it? Tell me plz in a review. O and sry 2 all Shippo fans but that would b kinda funny. Opening the dryer and there's Shippo his tail all fluffy and socks all over him! LOL come on ya hav ta admit! And hey if I get enough reviews I might even rite a sequel.. Huh huh hint hint. Come on it wasn't that bad? Was it? K so maybe it was. Fine fine fine I'll stop rambling now and just shut up.  
  
Ice Panther signin out. 


	2. Shippo freezer and microwave safe

Shippo freezer and Microwave Safe!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Shippo's lucky for that!  
  
AN: this is chapter 2 of Inuyasha's Ways to torture Shippo! Originally the first chapter was gonna b a story of its own and this a sequel but I was thinking I've got many ways to torture Shippo so I'll make it a bunch of short stories!  
Now most, if not all, chapters will be in Kagome's time and I think all include some kind of modern day device..... I think. Meh well find out won't  
we!

* * *

"Shippo would you shut up!" yelled Inuyasha, apparently the little kitsune brat didn't learn his lesson with the washer and dryer the first time.  
  
"But Inuyasha! I don't understand how u can de-frost things in play-stic mike-a-wave? It's all new to me." He complained staring hardly at the said contraption trying to figure it out.  
  
"I don't really know how it works either but Kagome said to use it and de- frost something for supper." Inuyasha went into the basement where the freezer is and started digging around in it for some food.  
  
"Hey what's in there?" Shippo asked sticking his head in  
  
Inuyasha ginned evilly and smirked to himself "here's a closer look!" He grabbed the poor little fox by the tail and dropped him in, quickly closing the lid behind him!  
  
"I'll let you out later." Was all the half dog demon said before disappearing upstairs to play a thing Kagome call a PS2, or at least try to get past the first level of Jack and Daxter. (LoL inside joke)  
  
"Wait!" Shippo screamed "please c-c-come ba-ack its real-l-ly c-c-old in h- h-here!!!!!!"  
  
"Hehehehe I know!" Shippo than heard Inuyasha slam the door, laughing his a$$ off.  
  
2 hours later   
  
After being yelled at by Kagome for not doing what she asked Inuyasha went back down the freezer to retrieve Shippo. Inuyasha thought when he opens the freezer Shippo would tackle him, but he was surprised when nothing happened. Shippo was frozen solid in a block of ice (think squirrel at the end of the ice age movie)!! "Opps" is all he had to say for himself.  
  
He carried the chunk of ice up and put it into the microwave, setting it at high for 10min, hoping the little kitsune is still slightly alive, so Inuyasha can torture him some more later.  
  
5 minutes later Kagome was walking through the kitchen when she noticed something very big in the microwave, much bigger than the piece of meat she told Inuyasha to get.  
  
"Huh, I wonder what he did this time?" she asked no one in particular, she opened the device reviling a half-frozen, half not, majorly angry Shippo! "Shippo what are you doing in the microwave?" She pulls out the chunk of iced-Shippo and sets it on the table. She than gets a hammer from down stairs and attempts to break him free. Thought only managing to hit him more than the ice.  
  
"Owwww! Kagome! The ice not me! Ouch! My TAIL!!!" After having a hammer slammed down on his tail Shippo manages to break free of the ice,  
sending shards/chunks of it every where!  
  
"Sorry Shippo! But, hey how did you get stuck in the microwave in a solid block of ice?" Kagome was confused but she had a pretty good idea what had  
happened.  
  
"It was Inuyasha! I was asking him what was in that big white box down stairs when he pushed me in! Than I guess I froze into a solid block of  
ice! Inuyasha is soooo mean! I don't even know why he did that!"  
  
"Oh Shippo," Kagome shakes her head now understanding what happened. "Were  
you annoying Inuyasha again by asking to many questions?"  
  
"Well I might have been, but I don't think I asked him THAT many questions!  
I think he's just grumpy and decided to take it out on me!"  
  
"That could possibly be the reason. Oh Shippo you're soaking wet! Stay right there and I'll be back in a minute with a towel." Half way to the  
linen closet Kagome stops and backtracks to the little kitsune, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Hey Shippo, you know when dogs get wet how  
they shake?"  
  
"Yah." Shippo replies not understanding the humans trail of thought and  
wondering where the towel is.  
  
"Well foxes are like dogs and probably shake as well."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
"Well your fur is really water logged, so instead of drying, go find  
Inuyasha, who's outside, and give him a "hand shake" so to speak."  
  
"Oh, I think I just might do that." Replies Shippo before quickly going  
outside before his fur dries.  
  
Shippo quietly walks up behind Inuyasha than clears his throat, once the half-demon has turned to face the little nuisance Shippo shakes with all his might. Successfully clearing his fur of water and drenching Inuyasha.  
  
"You little brat I'm gonna kill you!" yells Inuyasha, his voice is soon  
followed by Shippo screaming as he runs away from an angry dog demon.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2! Hope it was good and I wanna just say Thanx to all of my reviewers I'm really happy you liked the fic. This chapter goes out to all of you! The next chapter will probably be called "Inuyasha takes Shippo to the fair!" LoL this should be a ball to write! If anyone  
has any other ideas for torturing Shippo and Inuyasha please tell me!  
Thanks again and like always R&R! 


End file.
